


Wo bist du?

by atoricrash



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, fluff stuff, idk - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Für BigLeoSis, weil sie mich süchtig gemacht hat.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigLeoSis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/gifts).



> Für BigLeoSis, weil sie mich süchtig gemacht hat.

Ich hatte versucht, nicht in der Vergangenheit zu leben.  
Mich all den neuen Sachen zu stellen und anzupassen.  
Es war nicht leicht, egal wie lange ich 'schon wieder da war'. All diese Menschen in den Straßen, alles war lauter und greller.

Ab und an nervte mich sogar dieser ganze Schnickschnack, öfter mal ignorierte ich diese verdammten Handys, wenn mir wieder jemand schrieb oder ein Anruf hereinkam.  
Manchmal versuchte ich, mich auf dem Dach meines Hauses zu verstecken, ich dachte ich wäre in einer Großstadt aufgewachsen, aber das hier und jetzt übertraf einfach alles, was ich kannte.  
Tag und Nacht waren fast gleich hell und laut.

Früher hatte ich den Trubel irgendwie geliebt, als junger Mensch konnte man sich in New York nicht langweilen, das war fast schon ein Naturgesetz.

Vielleicht lag es auch nicht an der Stadt selbst, sondern an ihm.

Ich war nie allein gewesen, Bucky war einfach nie weit weg von mir. Ohne Bucky hätte ich wohl nie ein Date bekommen, neben ihm sahen mich die Mädchen einfach nicht und eigentlich konnte ich gut damit leben.  
Womit ich nicht leben wollte, war ihm immer zur Last zu fallen, ich wollte auf meinen eigenen Beinen stehen. Bucky sollte stolz auf mich sein.  
Ich wurde zu dem, was ich heute war, und lebte noch immer in dem Glauben, dass er stolz auf mich wäre, weil ich versucht hatte, immer das Richtige zu tun.

Das hier und jetzt war einsam ohne Bucky.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es etwas noch Schlimmeres geben könnte, als Bucky sterben zu sehen.  
Wenn ich die Augen schloss, sah ich ihn immer wieder fallen, weil ich nicht schnell genug gewesen war, egal was die Anderen gesagt hatten, es war nun mal so.

Ich hatte ihn sterben lassen.

Ein eiskalter Blick von ihm und der erste Schlag waren fast noch schlimmer.  
Was mir aber den Rest gab, war das er mich einfach nicht erkannte. Bucky stand direkt vor mir, zumindest dachte ich es.  
Dieser Mensch sah aus wie er, klang wie er und ich hätte fast schwören können, er roch noch immer genauso.  
Er verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war, und ließ mich wieder allein zurück.

Jetzt verfolgte ich den Geist unserer Vergangenheit seit Monaten, immer mit dem Gefühl selbst von jemandem beobachtet zu werden.  
Es war nicht das Gefühl, die Aufmerksamkeit der Welt auf sich zu haben.  
Es war eher ein Gefühl, wenn ein paar Augen einen die ganze Zeit überall hin folgten.  
Jetzt wusste ich, er war am Leben und ich würde wieder versuchen, das Richtige zu tun und ihn wiederfinden!  
Ich musste einfach, er war mein bester Freund und noch immer am Leben.

Sam und ich hatten ganz Washington abgesucht, ohne Erfolg.  
Jeden Stein und jedes Haus hatten wir abgesucht. Wir hatten alles im Auge, das auf der Welt nach ihm klang, aber nichts.  
Es machte mich wahnsinnig ihn nicht aufspüren zu können. Er hatte ein ganzes, verdammtes Jahrhundert geprägt und nun war Bucky komplett von der Bildfläche verschwunden.  
Das war doch völlig unmöglich!

Ein Mensch konnte sich nicht in Luft auflösen, Bucky konnte nicht wieder verschwinden.

Er durfte es einfach nicht!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Washington hatte nichts gebracht, es war eine Sackgasse gewesen und New York hatte auch nicht viel mehr gebracht.  
Dieser Ort war sogar noch schlimmer, als Washington.  
Noch mehr Menschen, noch grellere Lichter und alles war viel lauter. Dieser Ort war noch viel unerträglicher als bei meinem letzten Besuch, weil ich auf der Suche nach einem wichtigen Teil meines Lebens war.

Ich wollte es nicht wahr haben, dass er nicht wusste, wer ich war.  
Sich an gar nichts erinnern konnte.  
Aber laut Natashas Unterlagen war das die einzige sinnvolle Erklärung. Bucky wusste nicht mal mehr, wer er selbst war.

In New York gab es noch weniger Chancen sich vor anderen Menschen zu verstecken, es war immer jemand da, selbst wenn man sich in der tiefsten und dunkelsten Gasse verkroch, einer kam immer vorbei.  
Es war seltsam die Straßen entlang zu gehen. Meine Erinnerungen waren noch frisch, wie es hier zu meiner Zeit ausgesehen hatte. Es hatte sich einfach alles verändert.

Fast alles.

Viele der alten Häuser standen noch, waren renoviert und nun lebten fremde Menschen in ihnen. Zwischen den alten Gebäuden standen Neubauten und bildeten nun das Gesicht von New York, von meinem geliebten Brooklyn.  
Unserem zu Hause.

Unser Haus stand noch, es war nicht so gut erhalten wie die anderen Gebäude, wirkte eher als würde es bald in sich zusammenfallen, aber ich ging trotzdem hinein.  
Buckys Möbel waren nicht mehr da, hier und da lagen ein paar dreckige Laken, die vielleicht irgendwann Möbel abgedeckt hatten. Wer wusste schon, wer nach uns hier drin gewohnt hatte. Ich selbst hatte es nicht mehr geschafft die Wohnung wieder zu betreten.  
Jetzt stand ich in unserem Wohnzimmer, auf dem Fleck der einmal mein Bett gewesen war.  
Bett war nicht unbedingt angebracht, für den Berg an Kissen, auf denen ich damals geschlafen hatte.  
Hier war es überall dreckig, staubig und roch vermodert. Irgendwie rechnete ich schon damit, dass hier bei jedem Schritt etwas einbrach oder mir auf dem Kopf fiel.  
Der alte Dielenboden ächzte bei jedem Schritt unter meinen Füßen, von überall her zog ein kalter Wind herein, das hatte sich nicht geändert.  
Diese verkommene Wohnung war der Ort, an dem ich mich bisher am wohlsten fühlte, seitdem ich erwacht war.

Mit einem Treffer im Nacken lag ich zwischen den dreckigen Laken auf dem Boden, ein eiskalter Gegenstand drückte sich in meinen Nacken und hielt mich somit am Boden. Der Rest meines Körpers wurde ebenso runter gedrückt, keine Chance sich da zu befreien.

„Ich lass dich los, keine schnellen Bewegungen.“

Ein tiefes und bekanntes Knurren erklang direkt neben meinem Ohr und das Gewicht verschwand wieder vor meinem Körper. Hektisch drehte ich mich auf den Rücken um meinen Angreifer ins Gesicht sehen, zu können.

„Bucky …“

Sein Gesicht schwebte direkt über mir, mit diesem verirrten Gesichtsausdruck, als wüsste er selbst nicht, was das ganze sollte.  
Ich konnte nicht anders, als meine Arme ruckartig um seinen Hals zu schlingen und ihn an mich zu drücken, mehr als seinen Namen konnte ich nicht sagen … mir fiel nichts ein. Mein Kopf war wie leer gefegt.  
Bucky sträubte sich gegen meine Berührung, versuchte sich loszureißen.  
Es fühlte sich an wie Stunden, bis er sich beruhigte. Ich hatte recht, er roch noch immer so wie damals.

Ich hätte erwartet, dass er versuchen würde Fragen zu stellen, aber Bucky schwieg nur und wir blieben liegen, meine Hände in seinem Haar vergraben, dicht aneinander gepresst.  
Irgendwann entspannte er sich in meiner Umarmung, drückte seinen Kopf in meine Halsbeuge und wir schliefen auf dem dreckigen Boden zusammen ein.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Am nächsten Morgen war mein Nacken steif, dank des harten Untergrunds, aber ich war so ausgeruht wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Es war seltsam hier aufzuwachen, zu Hause aber ohne Bucky.

„BUCK?!“

Ich richtete mich panisch auf und rannte einmal durch alle Zimmer.

Er war weg.

Schon wieder.


	2. Weglaufen

In meinem Kopf gab es nur die Vorgabe zu funktionieren, ich war Soldat mehr nicht. Es gab nichts weiter als meine Missionen, der Inhalt meines Lebens. In jeder Stadt dieser Welt kannte ich meinen Kontaktmann, wusste, welcher Mensch käuflich war, wo ich unterkommen konnte, kannte jeden toten Briefkasten und einfach jeden vergessenen Fleck auf diesem Planeten.

Ich war Soldat, bildete Soldaten aus und erfüllt jede Mission perfekt, mehr gab es nicht in meinem Leben. 

Dachte ich. 

Vor langer Zeit hatte ich Freunde, Familie, ein zu Hause. All das in einem Museum zu erfahren es selbst nicht mehr zu wissen war unbeschreiblich. Man sah in dieses Gesicht, das dem eigenem so ähnlich war. Früher hatte ich wohl viel gelacht, hatte ich Spaß an meinem Leben oder sogar einen Sinn darin gesehen? 

Laut diesen Angaben war ich tot, seit 70 Jahren und dennoch stand ich hier in dieser Halle und starre auf die alten Videoaufzeichnungen. Wir sollten beide zwei Tote sein. In der Erde begraben und verfault. In meinem Kopf brachen langsam Bilder durch, als würde ich im Nebel stehen, etwas von weit weit her wollte wieder kommen.   
Bohrte in meinem Kopf herum. 

Fluchtartig verließ ich das Gebäude, es war zu viel. Lächerlich, dass mir so was zu viel wurde. All die orte, die die Menschen vergessen, hatten aber ich nicht, brachten jetzt nichts mehr. Ich konnte nirgends hin, weil ich nirgends mehr hingehörte. Es gab nur noch dieses grauenhafte Heimweh, das Bedürfnis endlich Heim gehen zu können, auch wenn dort keiner mehr auf mich wartete. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Der berühmte Captain America, Steve Rogers war niemand der sich versteckte, es war lächerlich leicht ihm zu folgen. Er war der Kern meiner Gedanken, der Schlüssel zur Vergangenheit bei dem ich noch nicht sicher war, ob ich ihn betätigen wollte.   
Ganz deutlich suchte er nach mir, würde mich aber nie finden, dazu war ich zu gut. Wenn ich gefunden werden wollte, würde er das merken aber er war nie allein und somit hinterließ ich ihm keine Spuren. Blieb in seiner Nähe, verfolgte seine Bemühungen. 

Warum gab er nicht einfach auf? Warum sollte ein Mensch wie ich so viel Mühe wert sein? 

Langsam machte mich das Unwissen wahnsinnig, ich wollte Klarheit. Es fiel mir viel zu spät, auf dass ich ihm immer näher kam, in manchen Augenblicken war ich so weit ihn einfach zu Boden zu reißen. War nur einen Hauch entfernt und zog dann doch wieder zurück.

Angst.

Es war ein Reflex, den ich unterdrückte aus blanker Panik. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Steve war nach New York gegangen, ich ihm hinterher. Ich wäre ihm wohl überall hingefolgt einfach, weil ich es musste.   
Meine Beine trugen mich nach Brooklyn vor ein kaputtes altes Mehrfamilienhaus. Es sah erbärmlich aus zwischen all den renovierten Häusern, passte irgendwie. Ich trat einen Stein beiseite und holte mir den kleinen Schlüssel darunter, er war noch immer da nur wer hatte ihn dahin getan? Meine Bewegungen fühlten sich vertraut an, wie ein Reflex. Um in das halb verrottete Gebäude zu kommen, hätte ich ihn nicht gebraucht, meine Hand umklammerte das kühle Metall trotzdem, wie einen Rettungsring.  
Bis auf das Knarren der alten Dielen und dem Winter war es ruhig. Hier war schon lange niemand mehr drin gewesen, ich ging von Raum zu Raum versuchte die aufkommenden Bilder einfach zuzulassen. 

Ein Geist in einem verlassenen Haus, das war ich im Moment. 

Es war wohl mal das Wohnzimmer, in dem ich jetzt stand. Dreckiger Fußboden, verstaubte Möbel, alles seit Jahrzehnten schon verlassen. Hier gehörte ich hin. Das alte Sofa gab unter meinem Gewicht protestierend nach und noch mehr Staub schleuderte sich in die Luft. Ich ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen und Schloss erschöpft die Augen. Der Schlüssel lag noch immer in meiner menschlichen Hand, bohrte sich langsam hinein.   
Zu Hause, schoss es immer wieder durch meinen Kopf denn das war ich gerade. 

Irgendwann weckten mich Sonnenstrahlen, die durch eines der kaputten Fenster fielen. Meine Kleidung war nun mehr grau als schwarz von der letzten Nacht auf dem dreckigen Sofa. Ich stand auf und klopfte den Staub von mir, körperliche Grundbedürfnisse meldeten sich und trieben mich hinaus auf die Straße. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ich kam erst am Abend wieder, Steve und sein Anhang hatten mich den ganzen Tag lang beschäftigt. Er machte einfach keinen Schritt alleine und das war sehr lästig.   
Etwas versetzte mich in den Warnmodus noch, bevor ich die Wohnung betrat, etwas stimmte hier nicht. Jemand war hier.   
Fünf Sekunden brauchte ich, um unbemerkt hineinzugelangen, mich verdeckt halten und den Eindringling ausfindig machen. Fünft weitere Sekunden brauchte es, bis ich ihn auf dem Boden gepinnt hatte, meine künstliche Hand in seinem Nacken. Die feinen blonden Haare standen zwischen den metallischen Fingern hervor und ich widerstand den Drang seinen Kopf einfach daran hochzuziehen. Trainierte Muskeln zuckten unter mir und ich wollte ihn noch länger auf diesen dreckigen Boden drücken.  
Befahl ihm dafür ruhig zu bleiben, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er mich gleich an die nächste Wand schleudern oder abhauen würde. Langsam gab ich ihm etwas Raum, praktisch sofort strahlten mich wieder diese blauen Augen erwartungsvoll an.

Was erwartete dieser Mensch von mir?  
Was wollte er das ich tat? 

Eine Frage konnte ich gar nicht erst stellen, er drückte mich hinunter an seine Halsbeuge. Der schnelle und heftige Druck presste mir die Luft aus den Lungen ich versuchte mich davon zu befreien, zwecklos. Irgendwann gab ich resignierend auf, er würde mich nicht gehen lassen und auch nicht einfach von sich drücken. Sein Körper war so angenehm warm, perfekt unter meinem. Als würde einen eine Welle an Trauer, Müdigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit überrollen. Wir blieben liegen, keiner machte Anstalt sich zu bewegen und irgendwann gaben wir dem nach, schlossen die Augen. Meine Hände krallten sich in die kurzen blonden Haare fest als könnte es mich vor dem ertrinken retten.   
Seine Atmung war ruhig, auch wenn sein Puls raste unter der Weichen Haut, im Gegensatz zu mir war er komplett entspannt. Wir schwiegen beide. Im Moment hatte ich wieder verworrene Bilder in meinem Kopf, von uns, einem Feuer im Kamin und Bergen an Kissen. Ein blonder Schopf in meinen Armen. Das Gefühl eines perfekten Abends machte mich irgendwie glücklich. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eine Sirene von weit her holte mich aus dem Schlaf, der gestrige Tag kam mir sofortiger in den Sinn. Es war ungewohnt warm und bequem, das holte mich in die Realität.   
Was hatte ich getan? Ich durfte hier nicht sein, seit wann wollte ich gefunden werden?   
Wollte ich nicht!   
Das Gefühl des warmen Körpers unter mir war noch frisch, als ich verschwand, dafür war ich noch nicht bereit. 

Ich konnte ihn jetzt brüllen hören, entfernte mich dennoch immer weiter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam hatte mich für wahnsinnig erklärt, Natasha hatte mich für wahnsinnig erklärt und Nick würde es wahrscheinlich auch tun, wenn er sich melden würde, irgendwann.   
Ich hatte wohl beide heute Morgen mit meiner Nachricht ein wenig geschockt war vielleicht auch etwas viel aber "Hey ich kaufe mir ein Haus." Stimmte nun mal.   
Sam hatte es für einen üblen Scherz gehalten bis ich ihn um Unterstützung bat und Nat hatte mich per Telefon angeschrien als wäre ich ein kleines Kind.   
War ich nicht ein gefeierter Nationalheld? Mir war mal so also konnte ich mir ja wohl mal ein Haus kaufen. Es war ja nur rein zufällig in New York, so ein altes Ding in Brooklyn, purer Zufall.   
Und jeder der mich danach fragte, bekam genau das zu hören: Zufall.   
Als hätte ich Zeit gezielt nach einer Unterkunft zu suchen. Ich war halt in der Gegend gewesen, hatte es erkannt und wollte halt wieder hier leben, mehr nicht zumindest nichts dass ich den anderen jetzt schon erzählen wollte.   
Aber sie waren gute Freunde, halfen mir mit den Papieren und all dem anderen Kram von dem ich keine Ahnung hatte. Davon gab es mehr als gedacht, ich wäre nie darauf gekommen was alles repariert oder gar ersetzt werden musste aber zu solchen Terminen ging Sam für mich hin.   
Alle hielten es für nicht ganz so gut, wenn jeder wüsste wo ich leben würde oder auch nur vielleicht wohnen könnte.   
Ich konnte mir denken, dass hinter all dem diverse Leute ihre Finger im Spiel hatten damit ich alles bekam und der Ablauf reibungslos verlief aber da würde ich mich auch nicht beschweren.  
Während der ganzen Bauarbeiten war ich am Tag unterwegs, versuchte eine Spur von ihm zu bekommen und in der Nacht blieb ich in unserer alten Wohnung. Im Wohnzimmer, in dem der komplette Boden abgezogen war und die Wände ausgebessert wurden. Ich hatte gehofft er würde wieder auftauchen nicht um mich wieder zu sehen aber wenigstens ein paar Antworten zu finden, ich hatte mich getäuscht denn es gab kein Lebenszeichen.   
Er war schon wieder von der Bildfläche verschwunden.   
Mich machte die Situation wahnsinnig, das Wissen er war irgendwo da draußen und vielleicht sogar in meiner Nähe zeigte sich aber nicht.   
Mit jedem Tag den er weg blieb wuchs meine Ungeduld, die große Frage nach dem Warum stelle sich mir immer wieder.   
Erst tauchte er auf und verschwand dann einfach in der Nacht? Wäre ich eine Frau hätte ich mich schon ein wenig billig gefühlt wenn man mich einfach so im Schlaf verlassen hätte. Nun war ich keine Frau und auch nicht sein Geliebter sonder sein bester Freund der Bucky wieder nach Hause holen wollte. 

~*~*~*~ 

Die Fußböden wurden verlegt, der Kamin aufgearbeitet und die Wände verputzt. Langsam sag es nicht mehr aus wie eine Ruine sonder wie ein bewohnbares Haus. Über Farben für die Wände machte ich mir keine Gedanken, ich wollte sie so wie früher als es noch unsere Wohnung war. Die Möbel würde ich bei Zeiten auch unserer alten Einrichtung anpassen, vielleicht ein wenig moderner gestallten aber wirklich nur ein wenig.   
Sam hielt das für ungesund, ich lebte wieder in der Vergangenheit und sollte das am besten hinter mir lassen, Natasha fand mich albern. Ich sollte endlich mal ein Mädchen kennen lernen und die würde das Einrichten schon übernehmen.   
Sie war sauer gewesen, dass ich Sharon nicht angerufen hatte, ich hatte halt andere Dinge im Kopf, wichtigere als Dates und Beziehungen. 

Da Draußen war eine Person die ich finden musste. 

~*~*~*~ 

Die Handwerker waren verschwunden, der Lärm und Dreck mit ihnen nun stand ich allein in meiner neu renovierten Wohnung.   
Was tat man in solchen Momenten?   
Sam war vorerst wieder in DC, er hatte seine Gruppe um die sich jemand kümmern musste und ich war auch ein großer Junge der alleine zurecht kommen musste. Die Stille um mich wurde nur durch den Straßenlärm unterbrochen, hier fuhr dauernd ein Polizeiauto oder Krankenwagen vorbei und ließ die Sirenen laut aufheulen. Mich juckte es wieder mein Schild in die Hand zu nehmen aber jetzt im Moment wollte ich mich eigentlich im Hintergrund halten, etwas Abstand zu all den Geschehnissen gewinnen und Bucky finden.  
Wobei letzteres mich langsam in die Verzweiflung trieb.   
Wo zum Teufel stecke er?  
Es war wirklich so als würde man einen Geist jagen.

Noch ein Blick in die Stille Wohnung und ich fragte mich, was ich mir dabei gedacht hatte. Eine Wohnung kaufen...renovieren...hier drin Leben...ich war doch verrückt!  
Was war nur in mich gefahren? Hatte ich überhaupt nachgedacht? Nein, bestimmt nicht hatte einfach nur mal wieder gehandelt u d dachte jetzt im Nachhinein.

Ich zog mich fast schon panisch um und schlüpfte in meine Laufsachen, ich musste raus hier so weit weg wie es nur ging.   
Ein paar Runden um den Central Park würden mir schon helfen einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. 

Vielleicht würde es klappen.   
Mit der Kapuze meines Hoodies auf dem Kopf und tief im Gesicht verließ ich für ein paar Stunden das Haus.

~*~*~*~ 

Es klappte nicht als ich endlich wieder Heim kam war es draußen bereits dunkel und mir kamen immer mehr Menschen entgegen die sich freuten, mit seltsamen Verkleidungen.  
Ich hatte Halloween vergessen!   
Dabei mochte ich die Zeit des Jahres so gerne, die Stimmung war super und alle waren besser drauf als vor Weihnachten. Kein Druck wegen Geschenken sondern eine Nacht voll guter Laune und Spaß.   
Mir liefen immer mehr Gruppen von kleinen Kindern entgegen, meist mit ein oder zwei Begleitern zur Sicherheit. Unter ihnen konnte ich Cowboys, Geister, Aliens, Hexen, Prinzessinnen und Ballerinas ausmachen. Hier und da war sogar ein Avenger dabei und das war irgendwie süß.   
Eine Miniaturausgabe von einem deiner Freunden zu sehen.   
Ich war nicht sonderlich gut mit Kindern, Bucky hatte sich mit den Kindern der Nachbarschaft besser verstanden als ich. Jeder kam mit Bucky besser zurecht, sogar ich.

Jetzt war Halloween noch größer als zu unserer Zeit, noch mehr Dekoration und Freizeitangebote. Es gab überall in der ganzen Stadt zum Thema passende Angebote aber ich würde keines davon nutzen. Wäre Nat in der Stadt würde sie mich auf eine Party zwingen um vielleicht jemand nettes kennen zu lernen aber ich würde zu Hause bleiben und nichts tun. 

Ich würde einfach versuchen mich an die Wohnung zu gewöhnen und Naschereien an Kinder verteilen. Sehr guter Plan!

Heute wollte irgendwie nichts so wie ich es wollte, genervt riss ich mir die Kapuze vom   
Kopf und wühlte in den Taschen meiner Jogginghose nach den Schlüsseln, hier gab es leider keinen Stein unter dem ich einen Ersatz hätte verstecken können.   
Das kleine Stück Metall schön meine Finger schon fast mit Absicht zu meiden, bis ich ihn zu fassen bekam verging eine gefühlte Ewigkeit.   
Ich war völlig verschwitzt und stank wahrscheinlich bestialisch, wollte nur noch unter die Dusche springen und freute mich über das Geräusch des Schlüssels im Schloss als mich jemand von der Seite anrempelte und Sich nicht einmal entschuldigte. Die Menschen hatten noch immer keine Manieren!  
"Können Sie denn nicht aufpassen? Der Weg ist breit genug für alle!"  
Die Gestalt neben mir war seltsam Schwarz gekleidet er wirkte ein wenig wie aus einem Märchenbuch entsprungen mit seinem Kostüm und einen Zylinder auf dem Kopf. Wahrscheinlich war der Mann schon betrunken und zu einer Halloween Party unterwegs. Die fingen ja früh an mit saufen!   
"Entschuldigen Sie vielmals aber da ich nun mal vor Ihnen stehe stelle ich doch mal die Frage des Abends: Süßes oder Saures?"  
Er nahm den Zylinder vom Kopf und machte eine kurze Verbeugung vor mir, New York war schon immer etwas skurril aber in letzter Zeit erreichte es einen neuen Grad für mich.  
"Oh tut mir leid, ich habe im Moment nichts dabei...."  
Alles was ich gerade sagen wollte wurde von einem unterdrücken Keuchen abgelöst, Es war mir unmöglich jetzt etwas zu sagen!  
Überhaupt irgendwann wieder etwas sagen zu können erschien mir unmöglich! 

Nach viel zu langen 70 Jahren grinste mich Bucky schief an, ich könnte noch sehr gut erkennen, dass es nicht sein übliches sorgloses Lächeln war aber es war überhaupt ein Lächeln!   
Er richtete sich wieder auf und knetete nervös seinen Zylinder Ehe er ihn aufsetzte und sich räusperte "Vielleicht sollte ich gehen, war wohl keine gute Idee."  
Ich war wie betäubt merkte aber noch wie meine Hand nach seiner griff und meine Schultern die Tür aufdrückten.   
Wenige Augenblicke später standen wir im Hauseingang, der Lärm New Yorks vergessen, einfach vergessen, dass ich eigentlich nass war vom Schweiß und stank. 

Bucky war hier, er lächelte und ich wollte ihn nie wieder los lassen.

Eine Hand legte sich um seinen Nacken die andere um seine Hüften und ich drückte ihn mit aller Kraft an mich, er vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Hals und ich hatte das Bedürfnis ihn noch fester im Arm zu halten.   
Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir da standen Sekunden, Minuten oder vielleicht Stunden es war auch egal, meine Hände hatten einen Krampf bekommen und gruben sich noch tiefer in den Stoff.  
"Steve du tust mir weh."  
Bucks Stimme war leise, ich vernahm kaum was von ihnen und brauchte ein wenig Zeit um sie zu verarbeiten und den Griff ein wenig locker lies.   
"Ich hatte ganz vergessen wie stark du jetzt bist." Bucky klang bitter und verzweifelt aber er hatte mich Steve genannt, er erinnerte sich an mich. Mein Herz wollte mir aus der Brust schlagen, so schnell arbeitete es jetzt.

Er löste sich ein wenig von mir, der Bewegung wollte ich entgegenwirken und krallte mich wieder fester an ihn. Mit Handschuhen bedeckte Hände legten sich an meine Wangen und zwangen mich so ihn direkt anzusehen. Bucky lächelte nicht, er sah nur erschöpft und abgekämpft aus, ich wollte Im Moment nichts sehnlicher als ihn mit nach oben in unser zu Hause nehmen und in mein Bett legen.  
"Du hast ganz schön was angestellt während ich weg war!"


	4. Chapter 4

Finger bohrten sich durch meine Kleidung, erinnerten mich daran, wie stark er eigentlich war. Steve war schon immer der Stärkere von uns Beiden gewesen. Sein Körper hatte sich nur seinem Charakter angepasst.

Jetzt gab es kein Entkommen mehr.  
Es war eine befremdliche und doch vertraute Situation, irgendwo in meinem Kopf hatte es diese Szene schon einmal gegeben.  
New York, Hausflur, eine Umarmung, Steve.  
Alles schon einmal da gewesen. Trotzdem konnte ich diese Erinnerung nicht einsortieren, wie so viele andere auch. Als würde sich in meinem Kopf ein Film abspielen, der immer wieder unterbrochen wurde.  
Ich wusste nur eines: ich musste hier sein. Mein Herz sagte, es war richtig. Aber mein Kopf schrie, dass ich laufen sollte, so weit weg wie nur möglich.

Mit jeder Bewegung, die ich versuchte, wurde sein Griff um mich nur stärker … verbissener.  
In meinem Kopf lief das Programm ab, wie ich ihm entkommen konnte. Es wäre recht leicht, mit einem gezielten Schlag und einer Drehung, aber ich blieb stehen.

Das hier kostete mich so unglaublich viel Kraft.

**~*~*~*~**

In den letzten Monaten war ich fast wahnsinnig geworden, langsam kam alles wieder. Mal waren es ganze Episoden gewesen, dann wieder nur Bruchstücke von Ereignissen. Nichts passte zusammen und war ein riesiger Knoten in meinem Kopf.

Es gab nur eine Konstante in den guten Abschnitten, Steven. Er war bei all den guten Dingen dabei. Die Schlechten hatte ich ohne ihn getan. Wenn er da war, war alles in Ordnung. Ich hatte das Gefühl auch wieder gut werden zu können.  
Nach gefühlten Stunden, als sich die Kälte in uns festgefressen hatte, ließ er mich los und augenblicklich kam die Panik. Würde er mich jetzt wegschicken? Mir sagen ich hatte hier nichts verloren? Mich ausliefern?  
Ungewollt bohrten sich meine Finger in seine Arme, ich wollte nicht mehr weg. Ich wollte nicht wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden.  
Es war ein selbstsüchtiger Wunsch.

Steve erwiderte meinen Griff und machte keine Anstalten etwas zu sagen, zog mich im dunklen Hausflur ein paar Treppen hinauf in seine Wohnung.  
Vor langer Zeit war es mal unsere Wohnung gewesen, das wusste ich wieder. Mir fehlten nur die Kleinigkeiten.  
An seinem Blick konnte ich sehen, wie er mit sich selbst haderte, ob ich bleiben würde, wenn er mich aus den Augen ließ. Ich hatte keinen Ort, an dem ich sein musste.  
"Geh dich umziehen, ich bliebe hier sitzen."  
Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und er verschwand hinter einer der Türen, ich nahm den Zylinder ab und legte ihn auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, ehe ich mich umsah.  
Hier zu stehen war unwirklich. Vor einiger Zeit war dies hier noch eine Ruine gewesen und jetzt war es ein gemütlicher Ort, an dem ich wahrscheinlich nicht sein sollte. Ich nahm auf der Couch platz und verbarg mein Gesicht in den Händen, es war so viel auf einmal.  
Ich achtete auf alle möglichen Geräusche und jede Bewegung, die hinter den Türen zu hören war, es war Gewohnheit immer wachsam zu sein.

Steve kam wieder und setzte sich schweigend neben mich, ich wusste ihm brannten viele Fragen auf der Zunge.  
Er schwieg … mir zuliebe.  
Ich wollte nicht darüber reden, nicht über die letzten Jahre oder besser Jahrzehnte. Diese Erinnerungen waren nichts, womit ich ihn auch noch belasten wollte, er war zu gut dafür.

**~*~*~*~**

Die nächsten Tage ließ er mich nicht aus den Augen, fragte aber auch nie nach. Ich wusste er wollte mir Zeit geben. Wir schwiegen uns nie an, es gab immer etwas zu erzählen. Nur manche Dinge blieben einfach unausgesprochen.  
Für mich fühlte es sich noch immer unwirklich an bei ihm zu sein, Steve versuchte mich wieder zurück zu holen in seine Welt.  
Wir gingen an all seinen Lieblingsorten spazieren, bestellten uns fettiges Essen und verbrachten Abende mit langweiligen Filmen auf der Couch. Ich versuchte seine Nähe zu suchen, ich hätte es mir leichter vorgestellt, aber Steve merkte meinen Kampf und nahm es mir ab. Ab und an schenkte er mir kleine Berührungen, tippte meine Schulter an, legte seine Hand über meine.  
Er ließ mich nie zurück ziehen.

Die Nächte waren für mich das Schlimmste. Am Tag war es kein Problem die Gedanken fernzuhalten, sie kamen erst wieder, als mein Kopf das Kissen berührte.  
In der Dunkelheit gab es kein Entkommen.  
Sobald sich meine Augen schlossen, waren da Gesichter, Schreie und Blut.  
Ich wusste, dass alles meine Schuld war. Ich war für das Unglück vieler Menschen verantwortlich.

Steve war das egal, er holte mich immer wieder aus dieser ausweglosen Situation. Für ihn war ich nicht kaputt, er war das Einzige, das mich nicht wahnsinnig werden ließ.  
Bevor ich zu ihm gekommen war, hatte ich oft genug an der Kante eines Hochhauses gestanden und überlegt wirklich zu springen. Es hätte niemanden gegeben, der um mich getrauert hätte. Es wäre die verdiente Erlösung nach Jahrzehnten gewesen.  
Aber stattdessen hatte es mich hierher gezogen.

Jetzt wachte ich im Morgengrauen auf dem Fußboden auf, mit starken Armen um mich geschlungen. Ich konnte mich an das weiche Bett nicht gewöhnen, der Boden war mit vertrauter, als die Kissen.  
Steve hielt mich an sich gedrückt, immer wieder und versuchte mir so ein wenig Ruhe zu geben, half mir etwas Schlaf zu finden.

**~*~*~*~**

Immer wieder merkte ich, wie Steves Handy vibrierte. Er nahm nie ab, las nur die Nachrichten und löschte sie dann sofort.  
Er hatte für Wochen meine Seite nicht verlassen.  
Halloween war schon lange her, wir hatten Thanksgiving ein wenig zusammen gekocht und da schon keine Dekoration angebracht.  
New York war ungemütlich geworden, das Wetter hier war noch immer sehr launenhaft und beglückte uns mit einem Schneesturm. Steve hatte am Morgen die ganze Zeit mit einem Lächeln aus dem Fenster geschaut und ich wusste warum. Als Kinder waren wir bei solchem Wetter rausgerannt und hatten versucht so viele Schneeflocken wie möglich mit dem Mund zu fangen. Meist lag er danach krank im Bett.  
Heute wusste er, dass ich nicht aus dem Haus wollte.

Heute war Heilig Abend, wieder keine besondere Dekoration. Nur zwei große, rote Socken über dem prasselnden Kamin, ohne Namen. Sie würden leer bleiben, es war eher symbolisch gemeint.  
Steve wusste, dass ich nicht so war wie damals und ich war ihm dankbar, dass er es nicht verlangte. Er kannte das Gefühl, sich nicht sicher zu sein wer genau man jetzt war.  
Für mich war er noch immer dieselbe gutherzige und geliebte Person, aber es wäre nicht fair ihm das zu sagen, ich hätte es selbst nicht hören wollen.

Wir hatten es uns vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht, Steve hatte einige Farben rausgeholt und versuchte die tanzenden Flammen auf einem Blatt einzufangen. Ich hatte ihm schon immer gerne beim zeichnen zugesehen, mein Talent war da eher begrenzt.  
"Steve, mach den Stern weg. "  
Ich realisierte die Worte erst, als sie schon raus waren, als Steve mich mit großen Augen ansah. Er wusste genau, welchen Stern ich meinte. Die letzten Wochen hatte ich ihn mit langen Ärmeln kaschiert, weil er mir wie ein Schandfleck vorkam.  
Steve sagte nichts dazu, er lächelte nur und griff nach mir, zog mich zu sich und entfernte mein Oberteil.  
Der Fluchtinstinkt schlug wieder zu, ich lieferte mich ihm hier komplett aus und das mochten meine Sinne noch immer nicht.  
Er nahm einen Pinsel zur Hand und tunkte ihn in einen der Farbtöpfe, es war mir egal was er daraus machte. Hauptsache war, dass dieser Stern verschwand.

Irgendwann war er fertig. Ich merkte es nur, weil er mich wieder ansah und von mir ließ, trotz des Feuers wurde mir kalt. Ohne Steve war es überall nur kalt und dunkel.  
Die kleine Distanz zwischen uns war schnell verflogen, als sich mein Kopf in seine Halsbeuge presste.  
"Wir können hier nicht ewig bleiben. Sie brauchen dich, die Welt braucht dich."  
Wieder waren zwei starke Arme da, um mich aufzufangen, ich war mir sicher er wusste, was ich meinte.  
"Du musst wieder raus in die Welt und Gutes tun, lass mich dein Schatten sein Steve. Ich werde immer da sein, wo du bist, weil du mir wieder einen Sinn gibst."

Warme Lippen legten sich über mein Ohr und hinterließen einen sanften Kuss, er wusste ich hatte recht. Wir konnten nicht ewig in dieser Zweisamkeit bleiben, uns in dieser Seifenblase verstecken.  
Ich würde ein Geist bleiben, ihm so am besten helfen.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ende und fertig! Wooohoooo endlich!!!  
> Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Weohnachtszeit und einen ruhigen vierten Adventd.


End file.
